


Resolution

by FutachiFlame



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutachiFlame/pseuds/FutachiFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Blood of Olympus fic. It wraps up a lot of the stuff that didn't happen or wasn't shown. It's gonna be really shippy, mostly PercyBeth, but a lot of Solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not have a regular update schedule, as I just write this when I'm bored. But it will update!!!

PERCY

 

It was a rainy day, and Percy was bored. He and Annabeth had almost finished their senior year of high school in New York, and they were slowly starting to miss the excitement of being on a quest, and the pressure of Gaea's reawakening. After that fateful battle, they had enrolled in Percy's old school, Goode High School, where Paul (his mom's husband) taught English. In three days, Percy and Annabeth would graduate.

At the moment, Annabeth and him were in passing period, studying for a test in Biochemistry that they were about to take.  
"You know," he said, staring off into space "it's pretty hard to believe that in a few days, we'll be going to New Rome for college."  
"Yeah, tell me about it. At least then I'll be able to show you around the Bay Area a bit." She replied, "For all the time you've been in New York, you still make a pretty bad tour guide."

"Hey, I've never been good at explaining things. That's where you come in handy," he said, slightly offended. "But yeah, it will be interesting seeing San Fran with you. Won't we be spending most of our time in New Rome, though?"

"Huh, I suppose so. Well, we can worry about that stuff once we graduate. In the mean time..."  
The bell rings, and their teacher opens the door.  
"Good luck Percy!" Annabeth says as she walks to her seat near the front.

"Welp, here we go." Percy sighs as he sits down in his seat by the window.

"Class, you may now begin," the teacher says, once everyone has taken their pencils and pens out. Percy takes out his pen without looking, and uncaps it. Suddenly, a loud SHING sounds throughout the classroom, and Percy's holding a bronze, leaf-shaped sword. The class turns to look, and Annabeth suppresses a chuckle.  
"Mr. Jackson, please put your toy sword away. This is high school. Really." The teacher looks at him, disappointed. His face reddens as he caps and puts away Riptide. Annabeth rolls her eyes at him, smiling, and she goes back to her test. Percy gets out his REAL pen, and starts to take his test.

An hour later, Percy and Annabeth walk out of school together. "So, how'd you think you did?" Annabeth says.

"Ugh. It was pretty tough, but I think I did alright. Thanks for studying with me, it really helped!" Percy says, smiling at her.

"Of course, seaweed brain!" She smiled at him, and pulled him in for a kiss. He happily obliged.

They walked until they got to Percy and his mom's house, where Annabeth was staying too. Percy unlocked the door and walked in with Annabeth. "Hey mom! You here?" He yelled. When there was no response, he said "Looks like we're alone." He checked in the kitchen after putting his bag and jacket away, and there was a note from his mom.

"Hi Percy and Annabeth! I'm gonna go on a date with Paul later, so I will probably be out getting him a present right now. You too have a good afternoon. Seeya later."

"Huh! So we have the whole afternoon to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Annabeth said after reading the note.

"I dunno. Wanna watch a movie or something?" Percy replied with a sigh. "I am pretty tired though."

Annabeth smiled. "How bout we cuddle up with a blanket together, and you can take a nice nap."

"That is a great idea!" Percy beamed and kissed her on the cheek. He went into his bedroom and put on his pajama pants. Annabeth got a blanket and pillows and put them on the ground in front of the TV. She got another blanket and put it on top of the makeshift bed.

They both lied down on the blankets. "Wow. You know what this reminds me of?" Annabeth said.

"Hmm? Oh man, was it that time like 2 years ago when Frank found us in the stables?" He replied, chuckling.

"Yep! Remember how pissed coach was?" She said, laughing.

"And the look on Hazel's face... Wow, I really miss those guys. I mean, I know how stressful it was at the time, but we were having fun! Ugh. School sucks." Percy said, sighing at the end.

"We could always just go visit Camp Half-Blood. It's not that far away." She said.

Percy smiled "Yeah! Let's do that some time soon. But for now lets just stay here." He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed. "It is pretty awesome, though. Being able to do this and hang out and stuff. No Gaea to worry about, no big problems, no huge quests." He sighed with contentment.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said, and when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she kissed him. "Your eyes are so amazing." She said, pulling away for a sec.

"Mhm." He said, and went back to kissing her.

 

LEO

Leo was overjoyed. He had just done a demigod world tour with his girlfriend, and he was now on his way home, to Camp Half-Blood.

"So where are we going now? We've been over this ocean for a long time." Calypso whined.

"Worry not, dearest. We'll be there soon. Then you get to meet all my friends!" Leo said excitedly. "I wonder how they've been while we were gone. They're probably worried sick about ol' Leo." He said, smiling wistfully. I really do miss them though, he thought.

Calypso smiled. "Well, I am sorta excited to meet them. Partially to tell Percy that he forgot about me." Her smile turned into a scowl. "Ugh. Nevermind."

Leo looked back at her and said "Well that's in the past now. You're out, you're free. You've got me." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I do have you. Come here" She said. He scooted over to her.

"What?" He said, and she kissed him  
"Wow. Yeah. Sometimes I forget we're actually uh. Yep." He said, reddening. She giggled.

"Thank you, once again, for getting me off that island. Honestly, I've had so much fun with you. It's great." She said, beaming at him. He smiled, still blushing, as they flew over the Atlantic, towards New York.


End file.
